


A Warmth to Lean Against

by Sunshine712



Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712
Summary: AtsuKita Week: Day 3 - Sunrise/Sunset + Warm Touches // Atsumu has always associated Kita with warmth. This is how the warmth changes throughout the years.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Atsukita Week





	A Warmth to Lean Against

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy day 3 of atsukita week! This one's all fluffy and sweet; I hope you like it!
> 
> Day 3 Prompts: **Sunrise/Sunset** \+ **Warm Touches**

Atsumu has always associated Kita with warmth. It started in highschool, when the warmth didn’t stem from physical touches.

At first glance, Kita Shinsuke seemed like a cold person. He was blunt with his words, didn’t take nonsense, and stuck to a strict routine. But Atsumu felt otherwise.

He appreciated the way Kita spoke his mind. He never covered his words with fake meanings or metaphoric phrases, and although his words were often blunt, his tone was always gentle. Whenever Atsumu got lost in his thoughts, Kita’s voice was the only thing that could keep him grounded.

He admired the captain’s ability to remain calm at all times, especially when he and Osamu messed up on court; it always made him feel at ease to know that Kita had his back, and it was that knowledge that gave him the confidence to be flashy and experiment on court. _Because even if everything falls apart, Kita-san will always be right behind me._

At some point, his appreciation and admiration for Kita changed, and Atsumu started feeling a flutter in his heart and a warmth blossoming in his chest whenever his captain looked at him with his fox-like eyes and spoke to him in his silky voice.

The realisation came on a day that could only be described as mundane. They were finishing up at practice, and Kita was sitting on the bench filling out some paperwork whilst the rest of the team put away the net and ran around gathering the volleyballs scattered across the gym. It was probably by chance that the final rays of sun shone through the windows onto Kita, who looked up and coincidentally made eye contact with Atsumu, who was already staring back.The captain offered him a soft, rare smile that made Atsumu’s body heat up more than their entire afternoon’s worth of practice did, and _ah_ , he realised, _I like Kita-san_.

✯ ✯ ✯

When they started dating, Atsumu found out that Kita’s hands were always warm.

Whenever they went on dates, Atsumu loved to reach out and link their hands together, weaving his fingers between Kita’s and feeling the way his lover’s hand enveloped his own. The older’s hold was firm as he led them through the busy streets, weaving around pedestrians, hands always linked between them. Once in a while he’d look back and smile, eyes crinkling as he asked Atsumu whether he was enjoying his time. The answer was always a loud and cheerful “Yes!”.

Before matches, Kita would hold Atsumu’s hands within his own. “To keep our setter’s hands warm,” he would say, but the truth was his touch warmed Atsumu’s entire being. Kita’s fingers would trace the lines of his palm as he ran through team tactics and gave words of encouragement. Sometimes he’d raise them to his lips and leave small kisses on the knuckles. This touch was so delicate, as though Atsumu’s hands were something worth treasuring. Atsumu told him that once, to which the older replied, “But they are treasurable,” like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Whenever they kissed, Kita’s hands would find their way to his face, caressing his cheeks and brushing through his golden locks. Sometimes Atsumu wondered whether the warmth on his cheeks were from his blush, or from his boyfriend’s hands. This touch was one that lingered even after Kita pulled his lips away, Atsumu chasing after them petulantly. The elder would chuckle at Astumu’s pout, and sometimes he’d relent and give him another peck, then another, and another, before slowly pulling back, his unwillingness to leave evident in his lingering fingers.

When they finally took their relationship further, Kita’s touches were ever so gentle. He made sure Atsumu was comfortable, always careful not to hurt him. Atsumu’s senses were filled entirely with Kita; the sight of his face, loving and gentle above him; the sound of his voice, breathy whispers of “Are you okay?”, “Is this good?” and “I love you”; his scent, the comforting smell of pine and something earthy; his taste, the sweetness of the dessert they had shared remaining on his lips from their heavy kisses; his _touch_ , the hot sensation of Kita’s fingers running up and down his sides, over his shoulders, against his thighs. It was almost overwhelming, but at the same time it was so good and so right that he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he fell apart, panting and trying to catch his breath whilst Kita’s warm, warm hands soothed him, once again checking that he was fine. He wanted to tell him that he was more than fine, that he felt so warm and loved, that he loved him so, so much, but all he could manage to say was a soft “Shinsuke”. Kita understood it anyway though, so that was enough.

✯ ✯ ✯

When their relationship became long distance, the warmth was one that never receded.

Kita was there to see him off when he left. Once his family and friends had all given him their good wishes, Kita stepped forward, enveloping Atsumu in a tight hug. It was a cold, wintery day, with grey skies and drizzles of rain that started and stopped. But even through their many layers of clothing, Atsumu could still feel the heat radiating off his lover when the older wrapper his arms around him and pulled their bodies close together. It was a familiar warmth that quelled the wintery chills, and when Atsumu boarded the train and left, the warmth settled in his heart, a reminder of home.

When he could take time away from the farm, Kita would visit Atsumu and watch his matches in person. They’d spend the night together in Atsumu’s apartment if it was a home game, or in a hotel if it was an away one. Either way, Atsumu had the pleasure of cuddling with Kita when they slept. The setter liked to stick his feet against the other’s playfully, snickering when his boyfriend startled at the sudden coldness. The older boy would sigh exasperatedly, then allow Atsumu to curl up nice and close to him and share his body heat. The blankets would cover them, forming a cocoon of warmth. It was times like these where Atsumu felt truly lucky, because he didn’t have the luxury of seeing his lover everyday anymore, but despite the distance, their feelings hadn’t changed. “I love ya,” he’d whisper, and a pair of lips would press against his forehead, the answering “I love you too” following.

✯ ✯ ✯

It was a warm, summer’s day when Atsumu proposed.

It was the off season, and Atsumu took the first train he could back to Hyogo, back to his Shinsuke. The sun was setting behind them as they walked through the rice fields, casting long shadows on the dusty pathways. Atsumu quietly admired Kita’s hard work as they walked, one hand linked with the elder’s, the other nervously gripping the box in his pocket.

But then the sun’s final rays casted on the farmer, dusting him in a golden glow so similar to the scene all those years ago in the high school gym that Atsumu stopped in his tracks. Sensing his halt, Kita turned back and smiled in a way that reminded him of their first dates, and suddenly all his nerves faded.

Because this Kita standing before him, was the same Kita he’d liked back in highschool, the same Kita that he’d fallen in love with over the course of their relationship, the same Kita whose warmth surrounded Atsumu no matter where he was.

Slowly, he sank onto his knee, one hand still clasping the other’s as he presented the ring before him. “Kita-san, no, _Shinsuke_ ,” he started. The other was looking at him, eyes soft with love and adoration, a gentle smile gracing his lips, still basked in the golden glow. “I’ve known ya fer a few years now, haven’t I? I’ve known ya as a senpai who was devoted to his studies, as a captain who wouldn’t hesitate ter kick my ass when I’m bein’ stupid, and as a lover who always made sure I felt loved and cherished. And I’ve come ter realise that I’d really, really like ter know you as my husband who I can spend the rest of my life with, too, so Shinsuke, will ya marry me?”

Kita smiles through his tears, nodding his head as he wipes away the wetness on his cheeks, “Yes, Atsumu, _yes_.”

Grinning, Atsumu slides the ring onto his now-fiance’s finger before standing up to pull the other into him, lips meeting halfway in a kiss that conveyed all the feelings that words failed to communicate. And in between the breath-taking kisses and the heart-soaring happiness, Atsumu’s mind registered the beautiful, comforting warmth that encircled him.

✯ ✯ ✯

So the warmth changed over the years; from blushing cheeks when his captain came within his sight, to the actual touches that he loved; from the embraces and cuddles that enveloped him on the outside, to the heat that found a place within his heart. But no matter what form the warmth came in, the association he made never changed; Kita Shinsuke, the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Sun_shine712) if you'd like to chat!
> 
> Also, I chose to rate this as T since it was only an implied sex scene, but let me know if you feel like I need to move the rating up and I'll do so!


End file.
